Revelations
by opals
Summary: Set at the end of Mirror, mirror. After hearing of House and Cuddy's experiment, Chase and Cameron drop in on the mirror patient to see who wears the pants in their relationship. ChaseCam.


Title: Revelations

Author:Opals

Category: Pointless, silly fluff. Hopefully some humor.

Summary: After learning of House and Cuddy's bet Chase and Cameron decide to find out who really wears the pants in their relationship.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Slight spoilers for _Mirror, mirror _episode in case you haven't seen it yet.

OoOoOoOoOo

"You're going down."

"No. You're going down."

"But I'm the guy. That means I'm dominant."

She would have slapped almost anybody else for the comment, but she knew well that his slight smirk and exaggerated tone meant that he was teasing.

"Where did you come by that logic?

"House won over Cuddy- and she's his boss."

"House dominating Cuddy isn't exactly a shocker, and besides," she countered, " I own your ass,"

"All right then. Hurry up and name your stakes before Foreman gets back with the treatment."

"Fine. If I win I want you to cut me in on whatever scam you got going on with House."

Chase looked up in surprise. "What makes you think-"

"Don't even bother trying to lie. You suck at it, and besides I saw him talking to you earlier and he walked away looking like the cat that ate the canary. " She leaned forward and whispered slyly, " I'm smelling rigged outcome to your little betting pool."

"Deal," he conceded. "What's in it for me if I win?"

"Not going to happen," she responded in a sing-song voice.

Chase folded his arms over his chest and put on his best air of confidence. "You like to think that you have this in the bag, but just remember- _you_ came knocking on _my_ door."

"Okay. If I win you cut me in on your bet. If you win," she leaned closer and nipped lightly on his ear, "I'll pay you in dividends tonight."

"That. could. work," he said, swallowing thickly.

"Good. Now that we have a deal..." she said and motioned towards the door.

He followed her in with his most confident looking swagger.

"Hi," Chase began as he walked over and shook hands firmly with the patient. "I'm Dr. Chase and this little lady," he said gesturing towards Cameron, " is my friend Dr. Cameron."

Cameron put her hands in her hips and shot him a mock death glare. "Don't let him fool you. He worships me. I have his balls in a sling, and he knows it."

If Chase was at all offended by her insinuation, he showed no outward signs of it. "She likes to think that she does, but the reality is that she always hunts _me _down," he returned.

They stood side by side exchanging challenging smirks while the patient stared quizzically at them- eyes darting back and forth between the two until finally he said, "God, sometimes it feels like I've loved you my whole life."

Chase flushed bright red and hid his face behind his hands. He hadn't considered this possibility when he agreed to this experiment. In all likelihood Cameron already knew how he felt about her, but given the tentative start to their relationship, he didn't want to scare her away by moving too fast.

Cameron was gaping at him with something he thought might resemble pity and, but the truth was he was far too embarrassed to look directly at her right at the moment. Chase sighed then tried to reassure her that he wasn't going to push for more than she was willing to give. "It's not like I want you to feel pressured to feel the same or anything...I just-"

Much to his chagrin the patient decided to continue, "You have no idea. The dreams I had about you..."

Cameron quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Is that so?"

Chase somehow managed to blush even redder and held up his hands in a placating gesture. "It wasn't perverted or sick...It was just...you're beautiful and guys...fantasize...on occasion...not all the time."

"Yeah. You were beautiful," the patient laughed, "but the things I dreamed of doing to you were just-"

"Ok!" Chase said, effectively cutting off the patient. "We really should be going now."

Cameron pursed her lips and decided to have mercy on him. After all, he'd probably pass out if any more blood rushed to his face.

Apparently their mirror patient wasn't quite finished. "Gee, I hope I don't have any lipstick on my teeth."

Chase's head shot up, eyes wide with surprise.

"Uhh... you're right. We really should get going," she said and quickly rushed out the door.

Chase followed, albeit a bit more slowly. Once in the hallway he leaned against the wall next to her and shifted nervously from foot to foot as though trying to work up the nerve to say something.

"Oh, just come out with it," she snapped, irritated for reasons that she couldn't quite figure out.

He shifted again then asked shyly, "Do you really? Love me.. that is, 'cause...I know that he could be thinking he sees something that isn't really there."

Cameron turned to face him and at that moment was struck by how much she really did love him. She slowly let down her guard and smiled sweetly. "Well, it's not like I want you to feel pressured into returning my feelings or anything," she teased.

With that she saw his previously doomed expression fade and his face light up like a thousand watt bulb.

"You love me," he repeated as though he was testing the reality of it.

"Come on. We better get back to work," she said- not quite ready to say it herself just yet, but not about to deny it either.

As they were making their way down the PPTH hallway Chase grinned ear to ear and said, "You love me, _and_ you're hot for my body."

Cameron couldn't help but laugh. She loved his rare playful moods. "Get over yourself. You're not _that_ good," she teased right back.

"Perhaps I should've offered to pay you in kinky favors later tonight."

"Deal was you cut me in on your bet, and remember- our little experiment revealed that I really do own your ass, so you better pay up."

"Wouldn't dream of welshing," he said.

"If you're a good boy, maybe I'll pretend you won too and give you your winnings when we get back to my place tonight."

"What if I'm a bad boy?"

"Then maybe I'll pretend you won twice."


End file.
